


all i knead is you

by simplestar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cat Cafe Date, Established Relationship-ish, M/M, can you tell i love that trope, chan indulges in minho's felon behavior when it comes to cats, discussion of cat kidnapping, highkey domestic bliss, pure fluff, there's a cat named meatloaf, they're very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplestar/pseuds/simplestar
Summary: a small black creature with wide eyes stares at him. it licks its own nose with its pink tongue before letting out a meow that minho cannot hear from outside.“oh my god.” he breathes out. “you didn’t.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 23
Kudos: 151





	all i knead is you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the full version of my entry for the minchantober zine that you can find on twt!! ([@minchanzine ](https://twitter.com/minchanzine)). i was partners with the very talented artist @sad_hands, you can find the art accompanying my fic [here ](https://twitter.com/sad_hands/status/1322961923244253191) ! :>

“So you know, I’ve noticed you’ve been a bit stressed lately. I mean we all are stressed, that’s for sure. But you’ve been sporting huge dark circles and you’re a bit more quiet than usual. And you didn’t even get mad at Hyunjin for stealing bananas from your banana stash. You shrugged when you caught him Minho, you _shrugged_. On a regular day you would’ve at the very least elbowed him in the chin. When I saw that, I decided that you really needed to unwind and-”

Minho grabs Chan’s hand, making the older stop both in his frenetic walk and his never-ending tirade.

“Look hyung, I get it, I look like crap because I’m tired. I just want to know where we’re going.” Minho calmly says behind his mask.

“You don’t look like crap.” Chan replies, looking offended. 

Minho rolls his eyes fondly. “I just want to make sure you’re not dragging me to some weird massage place or something like that. This street looks you could sell people in it.”

“I promise I’m not trying to sell you.” Chan grins, tightening his grip on Minho’s hand, before tugging at it so they can carry on walking. “I wanna take you somewhere nice. Away from everyone.”

It feels a bit odd, holding hands with Chan out on the streets, not worrying about getting caught. They’re in a small, questionable-looking street, and it’s late in the afternoon. The sun has already gone down, and the sky is painted with shades of lilac and burnt orange. 

When Minho lifts his head up, he can already see a single star shining timidly. The moon is pale and grey, its crescent form is wrapped around the small star. They look like they’re kissing.

“One last turn and we’re here.”

They’re not dating. They don’t call each other boyfriends. But Chan and Minho both know the relationship they have is special, and different from the ones they share with the other members. 

Their bond felt feather light when they met. They were eager to discover new things about the other every day, and were pretty much attached at the hip. They eventually started to share a room together, a room away from the rest of their group. There they would talk every night, sharing anecdotes and muffled laughter under a blanket, until they’d fall asleep to the sound of each other’s voices, meddled with the singing of early-rising birds.

In that same room, they shared their first kiss. A shy peck in front of an opened window. They had pulled away while giggling and shoving at each other’s chests and had never talked about it again.

Afterwards things started to change. 

They drifted away for a bit, forgetting how to act around each other. But when things took a turn and everything started getting a bit too difficult, they found their way back into each other’s arms and started learning each other again.

And now there they are, holding hands in a shabby street of Seoul after ending dance practice early, and Minho has no clue where they’re going, but if it’s Bang Chan leading him then he’s pretty sure he’d let him take him anywhere.

“We’re here.”

Minho looks away from Chan’s neck freckles to examine the place. There’s a green neon sign in the shape of a cup of coffee greeting them. Minho’s eyes drift lower to the front window plastered with a sticker spelling the words ‘Purr Central’.

It’s when he looks at what’s next to the sticker, that Minho sees it. 

A small black creature with wide eyes staring right back at him. It licks its own nose with its pink tongue before letting out a meow that Minho cannot hear from outside.

“Oh my God.” He breathes out. “You didn’t.” 

“I sure did.”

Minho turns back towards Chan, eyes shiny and pupils blown out. “Hyung,” He says as he grips Chan’s shoulders, “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I was a bit scared it was gonna make you sad, you know, since you don’t see Soonie, Doongie and Dori often,” Minho’s fingers tighten on Chan’s jacket upon hearing the older perfectly saying the names of his three cats (yes three, thank you very much). “But I thought I’d shoot my shot and organise this little… surprise.”

“It’s perfect.” Minho hurriedly says. “You’re perfect.”

“'Am not.” 

“'Are too.” He looks around for a second, and upon not seeing anyone around them except the little black cat still curiously peeking at them, he goes ahead and rubs his nose against Chan's through their masks.

It’s half-romantic, half-childish and Chan chuckles at him before he knocks their foreheads together, letting go of his hand to put it on the small of his back.

“C’mon let’s get inside.”

They’re greeted by the tinkling of a bell above the door and by the interested gazes of a few cats. A worker comes towards them, inviting them to wash their hands and getting rid of their shoes before they’re led inside the cat café. She sits them at the table Chan had reserved for the both of them, before leaving them some time to choose what they’d like to order.

There’s not a lot of customers at this hour, and the area they’re sitting in being already a bit sheltered from the rest of the tables, they’re left with a sense of privacy. Minho immediately feels himself relax. He slumps back against the pillows beside him, the knots in his shoulders loosening up and his tight back feeling less painful.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Chan scanning the menu they were handed, probably going through some tough dilemmas regarding what they should order. He’s about to scoot over to go help him when he feels a pillow dip beside him.

A ginger paw appears on his thigh. 

Minho's head whips towards its owner and is faced with a tiny cat with big brown eyes.

He softly strokes his new companion’s fur, and is immediately met by a content purr. “Hi sweetie,” He says with a baby voice that he swore he would never let anyone but his cats and his parents hear. “How are you ?” The cat rubs its head on his hand, demanding more pets. “Oh I love you so much.” He says, voice cracking.

When he feels something rubbing at his legs, Minho gazes down. A tabby cat lets out a high pitched meow, looking up at him. Minho immediately outstretches his hand to tickle under its chin, while his other hand scratches the ginger cat on the side of its ear.

Suddenly heaven feels like a place on earth. 

A cat café, to be exact.

“... cake. What do you think ?” He hears Chan say, although the beginning of his sentence doesn’t manage to reach his ears.

“Sorry, what were you saying ?” Minho asks, tearing his eyes away from the two cats still looking intently at him.

“I was telling you that we could-” Chan turns his head towards him, and upon catching Minho in the company of his new friends, a soft smile stretches his lips. “Well aren’t you mister popular…” He leans down and reaches to gently pet the tabby cat, while pointedly looking at the ginger cat. “Be careful you two, I might get jealous.”

“You need to get used to it though, cats will always hold the first place in my heart.” He pats Chan’s knee. “But it’s alright, you’re a _very_ close second.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m jealous of the cats.” He pats the pillow beside him, gesturing to the tabby cat to climb onto it. The cat complies, purring as Chan massages its head with both his hands. “There we go. As it should be.”

Minho gapes. “Wow. You’re cruel.”

“Would I be less cruel if I told you I’ll pay the bill ?” Chan reaches out to close Minho’s mouth from under his chin, barely holding himself back from caressing his cheek as he removes his hand. “What do you wanna drink ?”

Cheeks pink-dusted, Minho scoots closer to Chan, the tabby cat climbing on the older’s lap to make room for him. “I think I’ll take an iced Americano, can’t go wrong with that.”

Chan nods. “I was telling you earlier they had some roll cakes here. Should we get one too ?”

“Oh yeah sure. I’m starving, I don’t think I’ve eaten anything since lunch.” At this, Chan whips his head towards him, eyes narrowing, opening his mouth to probably scold him. “Have _you_ eaten anything since lunch ?” Chan closes his mouth. “That’s what I thought.”

They skim through the menu, shoulders and knees touching, one cat on Chan’s lap, another one lying down, pushing its head against Minho’s thigh. “The raspberry one looks good. The one with milk cream.” Minho whispers.

“You want that one ?” Chan whispers back, brushing his fingers against Minho’s behind the menu. Minho nods as an answer. “Then let’s get that one.”

Chan closes the menu before setting the cat sitting on his lap aside, the cat letting out a meow of protest.

“I know, I know, sorry.” Chan pats its head, getting up. “I’ll go order for us, I’ll be right back.”

Minho nods, meeting his eyes as he gazes up. The both of them exchange gleeful looks, their eyes shining with delight, and they end up looking away while letting out breathy laughs. Chan walks away, Minho staring at his back as he heads towards the counter.

He hasn’t felt this kind of happiness in a while. He’s felt explosive joy filled with shouts and punches in the air. He’s felt relief and satisfaction after a good meal or after lying down in bed following an exhausting day. But it’s been quite some time since he’s felt the kind of happiness which makes him feel like he’s floating under the sun, gently basking under warmth. 

When Chan looks at him the same way Minho does, he always feels like that. It’s like cotton is gently dabbing his bare heart. A small reminder that they share the same affection for one another.

Minho is still smiling to himself when he spots the black cat from earlier walking shyly towards him. Its pupils are blown out after having stared at the dark street for too long, making him look like the dragon from a movie he remembers watching with Jisung during the last Christmas holidays.

“Hi there.” Minho whispers, extending his hand towards the kitty. It stops walking, carefully looking at Minho’s hand before sniffing it, its lips rubbing at his fingers. Minho remembers reading that cats have particularly sensitive scent glands at the edges of their mouths, secreting pheromones. By doing this, the cat is marking Minho as his human, and showing him affection.

“Aren’t you precious.” Minho coos, the cat scooting closer to him, rubbing at his legs while looking up at him. “What’s your name ?” Minho delicately takes a hold of his collar so as to not scare the cat away.

 **‘Male, 2.** ’, it reads, ‘ **Meatloaf** ’. _‘Meatloaf ?!”_

“Oh I am so taking you home and we are so changing your name.” He tugs at his backpack, opens it, and pats the inside of it. “C’mon Meatloaf, pspspsps, get inside.” 

The cat looks at him curiously and Minho glances around, making sure that no employees catch him trying to stuff one of their cats inside his bag. “Okay, the coast is clear. Hop in, Meatloaf.” The poor cat obviously doesn’t get it, and Minho is about to scoop him in his arms and make a run for it when he hears someone clearing their throat from behind him.

“What’s happening here ?” Chan smiles at him while setting their tray down on the table. When he takes in the sight of Minho looking sheepish while holding his bag open with a cat taking small steps towards it, Chan facepalms. “Minho, please don’t kidnap the café’s cats.”

“But Chan !” Minho protests before lowering his voice, whispering as if they were taking part in some kind of secret operation. “He’s named _Meatloaf_ , that’s borderline animal abuse.” 

“Minho you are not gonna steal someone else’s cat just because he’s named Meatloaf.”

“But we could rename him ! Imagine how embarrassing his whole life is going to be with a name like this ! I’m telling you, he would be so much happier with us.” 

“With us, huh ?” Chan raises his eyebrows flirtatiously which earns him a flick on the forehead.

“Shut up dumbass,” A flushed Minho says to a whiny Chan. “I want to name him after the animated dragon… You know the one a fan gave you a plushie of during a fansign ?”

“ _Toothless_ ?” Chan says in English. He smiles before petting the cat’s head. “That suits him well. Better than Meatloaf.”

“Glad we agree ! You distract the employees while I sneak out with Meatloaf.” He starts getting up but Chan tugs him down, laughing.

“We are not stealing that cat.” He gets closer to Minho and reaches for his hand under the table, interlacing their fingers. “What we’re gonna do however,” He puts his lips close to his ear and whispers, “Is enjoy our date.”

Minho feels his heart jump furiously inside his chest. He tightens his hold on Chan’s hand, resisting the urge to nuzzle against his neck or kiss him senseless. It’s torture. 

All he wants is to touch him and to be touched but they’re not allowed to do that in public. It hurts. But sometimes in a good way. It makes him anticipate until they’re finally all alone, and each time, it makes the wait even more worth it.

They let go of each other's hands reluctantly and start digging in their dessert.

“Is that vanilla ?” Minho squints at Chan’s latte, judgemental. “You’re such a baby.”

“And you’re a _bully_.” Chan sips his drink. “Iced Americano is too cold and tastes bitter. You’re the tasteless one here.”

“Not my fault you have the taste buds of a 3 years old.”

“Not my fault you enjoy dirty puddle water.”

“ _Dirty puddle water_.” Minho gasps, offended, and Chan snorts against his straw, making bubbles inside his drink.

They casually talk for a while, mostly eating and drinking in silence while petting the cats huddling up against them. Chan takes pictures of the cats, of Minho, but mostly of the cats with Minho. They also end up taking a selfie with Meatloaf, resting on top of the couch behind them. 

Minho sneakily feeds Meatloaf and the other cats milk cream from their roll cake, despite the café having a strict ‘do not feed the cats’ policy. Chan tries to stop him at first and he grumbles under his breath that they shouldn’t be doing this, but he still ends up filming the cats as they lick Minho’s fingers clean.

Minho’s throat is tight when the café closes and they have to leave. He spends long minutes stroking Meatloaf’s fur, as Chan caresses his back, trying to comfort him as best as he can. When they get up to exit the store, the small black cat is still staring at them with big round eyes. Minho gulps his heartache away and waves at him before bowing to the store’s employees.

Chan immediately wraps an arm around his shoulders when they’re outside, and Minho leans against him, sighing.

“What flavor did you take ?” He asks, his chin pointing towards the bag containing the cake that Chan decided to buy for the boys and their managers.

“Pumpkin and cinnamon. Thought this would be great for the season.”

Leaves are falling from the trees, dancing in the air, twirling around. They’re yellow, and orange, and brown and slightly crack under their feet as they walk. Minho has always loved fall and the way it feels like a warm cup of coffee on a lazy sunday morning.

He thinks about eating this cake with this weather outside and a few lit candles. He could settle on the couch and cuddle up against his best friends under a blanket. He could lace pinkies with Chan and leave a peck behind his ear when everyone is busy screaming at a jumpscare in the horror movie they all would be watching.

He smiles, his heart feeling lighter, his sorrow fading a bit as he lets his head fall against Chan’s shoulder for a second.

“Yeah. It’s great for the season.”

The walk home is peaceful. They stop in front of a few second-hand items shops just to point and snort at the most odd-looking trinkets and debate on which ones they would gift to the members. Chan says they should give the blanket embroidered with medieval baby faces to Felix since he gets awfully cold in winter. Minho suggests they offer Seungmin a terrifying goblin wood-carved mask ‘because it suits his personality’.

When they arrive in their building, both entering the staircase to climb up to their floor, Chan puts his arms around Minho, putting the cake on the floor, leading him against the wall. He hugs him tight against his chest, and Minho returns the embrace.

Chan plays with the hairs on his nape for a few seconds, humming softly as Minho closes his eyes, his fingers clenching Chan’s jacket. Eventually, the older pulls away, gazing in his eyes before leaning forward. 

It’s when they’re both met with the feeling of fabric on fabric that they realize they can’t kiss with their masks on. They both giggle quietly, still giving each other a peck despite the textile barriers between them. 

Chan removes his mask first as Minho fiddles with his. 

He gives him a kiss on the forehead, nuzzling his nose against his hair.

“One day we’ll go back there and we’ll get that cat and bring it home. I promise.”

Minho gives him a dizzying kiss on the lips, both hard and gentle, fervorous but sweet. They both inhale sharply, arms tightening around each other. “Our home ?” Minho murmurs before kissing him again.

“Our home.” Chan confirms. He put his forehead on his, before snuggling against him. 

His gaze is cheeky when their eyes meet again. “But in the meantime I have you.” Minho looks at him confusedly. “You’re my kitten.” He proudly says, grin toothy and silly.

Minho groans, pushing at his chest, rolling his eyes. “That’s gross. And makes you borderline sound like a furry.” He walks away, heading towards their dorm.

“Minho you’re blushing.”

“'Am not.”

“Babe, the tips of your ears are bright red.” Chan laughs loudly before picking up the cake and catching up to Minho, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

They continue walking like this, with Chan back hugging Minho and Minho grumbling under his breath. 

It’s impractical and they stumble upon each other more than once, but they’re also too happy to care and the walk to their dorm isn’t that long anyways.

When they arrive in front of the door, Chan looks at Minho struggling to find his key. He looked so relaxed and lively today. Chan wishes he could see him adorning this look of pure joy and peace everyday.

Overwhelmed by affection, he kisses his temple and then his nose, the dancer chuckling and swatting at his chest, still struggling to open the door. 

He looks so beautiful. 

Chan would do anything for him.

Guess it’s time he learns how to break into a cat café and kidnap a cat without risking going to jail.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it's me.
> 
> i wrote this so long ago and this is so sickeningly sweet GOOD LORD and there's not even a tiny bit of angst??? who am i??? i hope you guys still liked it !!!
> 
> i'm working on two much bigger pieces (including one for the october sparkle fest) but i'm so busy lately idk what compels me every freaking time to jump into so many projects without thinking..... must be my chaotic energy. also i once read that people who enjoy writing canonverse lowkey have a god-complex and uuuUUUUH *starts sweating*
> 
> i wish you guys a happy end of minchantober but minchan is every month for me tbh so happy minchanvember everybody!!! (if you wanna be friends i'm @cyberchans on twt, i'm often on priv but i'll let you in for sure <3)


End file.
